The Gala of the Changelings
by DrHooves
Summary: When the Doctor arrives at the gala, he learns that the Changelings, Equestria's other sentient species, plans to attack and take over the world. Only one Man can help the Doctor-Himself!


The Doctor was walking down ponyville, when An excited Ditzy and Jack slammed into him. He fell on the ground, and Jack pulled him up.

"Sorry, Doc."

"No problem. What's new?"

"We got tickets, Doctor!"

"Why? What? To where?"

"To the Gala!" The Doctor couldn't see Jack getting all excited about going to the Grand Galloping Gala. The Doctor had been to one gala, the very first. And he could tell, it was a borefest. Endless speeches were not for him. He demanded adventure. But then, for a pansexual time agent, The gala was a chance to meet people or ponies in that matter.

The Doctor checked the number of tickets. There were three. "Enough for each of us. Who knows? Could be fun."

"UUUHHH, Doctor...You just have human clothes. Maybe rarity Could Help?" It was true, the Doctor had been nude ever since leaving Earth. Or at least, in pony form.

DalekDemon (DD) began pestering pulchritudeRegality (PR).

DD:Hi, Rarity!

PR: Well, hello there, Doctor. It feels so nice to talk to someone. I've been resizing the girl's dresses all day, and it has been so tiresome. What can I do for you?

DD: Well, It turns out that I have no...evening clothes to wear to the gala. Do you have...anything for men?

PR: Of Course! Why should the fairer sex have all the fun?

DD: Allright. I'll come by your shop In, say, half an hour?

PR: That sounds perfect!

DalekDemon (DD) began pestering pulchritudeRegality (PR).

Half an hour later, the Doctor opened the Door to Carousel Boutique. "Rarity? Anyone?"

"Behind you." A bug-like creature attacked the Doctor from behind. It had the body of a pony, but the eyes and wings of a fly. Oh, and It's body was all black. "What? Who are you?" The Doctor threw his assailant across the room. "What do you want? And what have you done to Rarity?"

"You'll know soon enough, when Canterlot is under our control. When the entire UNIVERSE is at our beck and call."

"Nahhh, I think I'll learn now." The Doctor fired a gun at the beginning, and then recorded the area of impact with his sonic. It flew away, panicked. The Doctor grabbed two suits of tails and a dress with muffins sewn on it (The Doctor couldn't believe his luck), and sped out. "Ditzy? When is the Gala?"  
"In two days. Why?"

"I need the get this to the TARDIS." The Doctor hopped onto the TARDIS, and stuck his sonic into a hole in the console. "Doctor? What is that?"

"Listen, Ditzy. I was in the boutique, and I was attacked."

"By whom?"

"I Don't know. Not a pony. And certainly not Rarity.

"Then who? You're talking to the only local you can trust. Can you give me a rough description?"

"Well, It had an all-black body, and there were hole in it's legs. It sort of had a fly's wings and beetle-like-eyes. Ring any bells? Ditzy? Ditzy?" Ditzy was frozen, rooted to the spot. She finally found the courage to speak again. "The changelings, Doctor. It's the changelings."

"The Who?"

"The changelings. They have a pony-like appearance along with insect features. They change their appearance to match that of ponies; in particular, Queen Chrysalis once shapeshifted into Princess Cadance to take over Equestria. They have sheer insect-like wings, fangs, horns, and holes in their legs. They are able to use magic from their horns, allowing them to imitate both Pegasus and Unicorn ponies. Their reason for shapeshifting is that they use love as a food source. And since equestria has more love than any other place on the planet, it is a high-value target."

"Any weaknesses?"

"UUUHHH...I think that they will respond to normal gunfire. It can bleed, it can die."

"Yeah, But how to detect a hidden changeling from other, genuine ponies?"  
"There is no way to discern the two."

"Which makes our job even harder." Just then, a ticker-tape came out of the TARDIS console.

C'mon, Ditzy. Get Jack and meet me in five minutes. Were going to Canterlot."

The landed in front of the Canterlot castle, where they were accosted by Celestia. "Doctor! I'm so glad you could come. The Changeling have made a threat against Canterlot."

"But, princess," asked Ditzy. "There just at it again, aren't they? Remember when their own queen portrayed as Cadence? We got her that time."

"But there was another part of the message, My child."

"What?"

"The end of the message read "We have secured all loose ends.""

"Wait." Said the Doctor. "When I went to get a suit from rarity, I was attacked by a changeling. It was a sleeper cell. It attacked Rarity and posed as her."

"And I tried to contact Twilight. No response. Any of the other girls. No response."

"So the captured the users of the elements. But what about me? Surely that scout would have detected me."

"I'll have to stay here. Try to find out what happened."

"Or what is going to happen. We suspect that whatever they are planning will happen at the gala."

"I see."

"Oh-there is a pony you might want to meet. He comes for the gala, but he came early when I sent a distress call."

"Who is he?"

"You might be surprised-but his name is the Doctor."

"What? I need to see this other 'Doctor'."

Some time later, A blue pony with blonde hair was making measurements on a microscope. One thing that the doctor noticed was that he had a hourglass cutie mark. "Doctor," said Celestia. "Someone to see you."

"Oh? Really? That's great. I wasn't expecting you."

"Would you four like a moment?"

"Yes." Celestia left the room.

"So, What is your name?"

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor."

"That can't be, I'm the Doct-"

"Fifth."

"Eleventh." They shook hands. "So, We'll see each other at the gala?"

"Yes."

"I wonder what the changelings want from equestria."

"I Have a sample. I was able to capture a changeling. It was already dead. I dissected it."  
"Can you show me?"

"Of course." 5 showed 11 to where the operating table was. "See-the brain is substantially bigger. And look at how there are tubes of some nervous material to the extra lobe. It sort of functions like a stomach, it detects the "love chemical", and turns it into simple sugars. Another tube, this time made out of muscle, goes down the body and turns into a small intestine. from there, it's just like ours."

"Have you found out how they can shapeshift?"

"Yes. See this?"

"The occipital lobe."

"Yeah. It's able to penetrate the reflected light deeper into the bloodstream of the template, taking a "picture" of the Dna. Once it takes the genetic code it releases hormones, with the genetic information. Hormones flow through the body, changing every cell at will. Every. Single. cell. It, as long as it can stand it, becomes a pony, a real pony. That is why its undetectable."

"I see. The gala is tomorrow. For now, let's rest. We've a long night ahead of us."

"Stay at my place. I've got food."

Two hours later, the Doctor and his TARDIS crew walked down to the fifth's dining table. "Tegan! Turlough! Nice to see you!" He saw two other ponies with the fifth doctor: one, an australian, had a purple body and a dark purple mane, and one had a hazy tan color and a blonde mane.

"Doctor, who is he-"

"Well, Tegan, It's...me. Six lives later. Remember how I regenerated into my current incarnation?" Tegan nodded, remembering how the fourth incarnation of the Doctor fell off the Pharos dish.

Well, it's me...and this me has done this six times."

"Oh."

"Now, I was thinking: we might not be able to design a machine to discern ponies from changelings-but the hormone that triggers the DNA change-we might be able to design something that can detect that."  
"Sure!" said Jack. "The EERC was able to invent a bio-detecter. Works like a metal detector. It'll be able to record anything: blood type, hair color, anything that you've eaten in the past week, god, It record what brand of toilet paper you bought 5 years ago. Just before I left, I heard that they were going to set it up at the gala."

"So? Problem solved!"

"Right!" Just then, eleven cringed over in pain. "My head..."

"Do you need to lie down?"

"No...It was my head. It was just-a telepathic attack. But...only a time lord could have done it."

"Are you sure?"

"So what?" Five shrugged. "Time lords are everywhere."

"Not when I'm from."

"Why?"

"There was...a war. Between the time lords and the daleks. I was the sole survivor. The time lords...all died."  
"Oh...good lord."

"I know. What would have happened-AARGRRGGHH!"

_Can you hear me, Doctor? Can you hear my voice?_

"NYAHHHHHHHAAYYHHH!"

_We will strike. Don't think you can stop us now! We have the element wielders under our beck and call. And now, we have you. The changeling empire has it's craft ready to strike. _

"NOOOOO!"  
_Soon, the princesses will be publicly executed. When we are finished with equestria, we will strike at the universe."_

"NYYHHHAAAHHHH! NOOOOO!" The telekinetic feed stopped, but the Doctor Just fainted.

"Only...a time lord..."

Hundreds of miles away, a young filly sank to her knees. "My apologies, child. I am honestly sorry. But everybody has to make sacrifices. This is only the beginning, Sparkler."

"I know, Mother. I forgive you."  
"Keep tabs on him, young child. Remember, you are going to the gala soon. We'll send two handlers to keep you safe, along with our other teams." Just then, a changeling scout appeared in the doorway. "Ma'am? We've been getting reports from our agents that there are two Doctors."

Back where the Doctor was, 10 hours later, He was sitting at the breakfast table of the 5th Doctor's apartments. "Rough night, eleven?"

"Yeah."

"That was weird."

"I know."  
"What information did our Young telepathic friend tell you?"

"Were in more danger than I thought. It's more than a threat-they are taking the six wielders of the elements of harmony, one of the most powerful energy sources in the entire universe. My best guess is that they will be used in the takeover of the universe. We have to stop them at the gala. That's our best shot."

"I also have another Idea: if that scout that impersonated your friend reported to the changeling authority, and then your mental attack happened that night, then It's possible that the time lord and the changelings are working together."

"So if there is a time lord at the gala, then there is definitely a chance that there are changelings as well."

"But what about the Kidnapped ponies?"

"I assume they are at the changeling base. If the main attack force is at canterlot, then I assume that the changeling base is more lightly defended. We can slip in and escape with them and the elements, and then use them against the changelings.

The next night, the crews of 5 and eleven were at the gala, canterlot castle was in lights and fireworks. colorful banners and statues were illuminated. "If we screw up, all of this will be in flames. Everything."

"I know."

They strode up to the steps and talked to celestia for a little while. "Let's split up. Mingle. I've rigged up my TARDIS's transmat to get you all there in times of danger."

"All right."

Soon after, the Doctor bumped into a female unicorn with a lavender pink coat, a violet mane and tail with a floral lavender streak, amethyst eyes, and a cutie mark of three brilliant-cut diamonds. "Hi, What is your name?"

"Amethyst star. Just call me Sparkler."

"Nice to meet you-AUGH!" He looked up to see Sparkler having the exact same reactions. "That was...odd."

"I know. See you around, hunh?"

"Yeah..." The Doctor picked up his walkie-talkie. "Five, this is eleven, over."

"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear. What's up."

"I Think I might have found our mystery time lord. I'll investigate more. See you." At the other end of the line, the Fifth Doctor Pocketed his walkie talkie. "Turlough, Scan for species at the TARDIS. See if you can find a time lord."

"Yes, Doctor." The Trion native left the building, and entered the parked TARDIS. He made a scan, and the ticker tape read _300 ponies, one time lord_. "Good lord." He returned to the Doctor. "They're here. Tell the Doctor." Five spoke into the device; "Doctor, This is the fifth Doctor. We have confirmed the time lord, Greater chance of changelings."

"Got it." Five then Felt The same voice that had plagued the Eleventh Doctor plagued the 5th Doctor, but with no pain.

_Doctor...There are two of you, are there not?_

"Yes, there are."

_Then, another Doctor, be warned: you are as in much danger as your eleventh counterpart._

"You can't be really be thinking of hurting me, can you?"

_Oh yes, I am. Even more than him._

"That's madness! You can't! All that I would have done, all that I will Do. I've looked at what my subsequent generations have done. The valeyard would have caused chaos over the universe. The slitheen would have destroyed the earth for profit. The time war would still be raging, the Daleks would have destroyed all reality, an alternate cyber-race would have ended our universe, the weeping angels would have consumed New York and the earthling sun, the Rani would have ignited strange matter, the Plasmavore would have decimated a hospital, the beast would have returned to plague the universe, that is insane. Do you want all that to be rewritten?"

_Well, we won't really hurt you. But just to...convey to your eleventh self that he is in danger, our agents are targeting you as well. It probably won't come to harming you..."_

And at that point, the lights went out.

ELEVENTH DOCTOR'S POV, ABOUT HALF AN HOUR EARLIER:

The eleventh Doctor switched his walkie talkie. He had just told the Fifth Doctor about this 'Sparkler' Girl. He leaned to Jack. "I'll need you to tail her." He said, motioning to Sparkler. "Ditzy already set up the invisible surveillance drones. Heres the monitor-" and he handed Jack a small screen with speakers.  
"Got it." Jack, through the monitor, made the drone target sparkler, and followed the girl through the crowds, Until she reached a group of ponies by the drink fountain. The girl asked one of the ponies there to dance. Jack knew it would be a gold mine of information. He made the drone fly down low, until it reached the dancing couple. He tuned into the speakers: "Have you found him?"

"Yes. I sent a telepathic burst. He reacted."

"Good. We should focus on gaining his trust, get some info, see what he knows."

"I don't think i'm up to the task, sir, all due respect. Remember what Crysalis said in the mission briefing? Gaining his trust is no easy task."

"I know. But you're a time lord. That much he knows. But he Doesn't know one thing. One thing that you don't know as well.

"What's that?"

"Your'e his daughter." Jack nearly threw up his Appletini. He ran back to The Doctor. So this was what Dinks was talking about, this "Other Daughter"! But they were allegedly twins, this daughter was like, 12 years older. Then It hit him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. "No. That's not possible. Not now. Not TIME TRAVEL. How could this be possible?" He spotted the Doctor and Ditzy. "Jack! What did you get?"

"The 'Time Lord' Is your daughter."

"You mean the twin? She can't be-OH. Time travel?"

"Yes."

"Well, We've faced problems like these in the past, nothing that we can't-"  
And then, the lights went out. "-Handle..." A scream came out of the crowd. The Doctor felt a buzzing feeling from head to toe, and then his vision blurred...And it refocused again. He was in the 5th Doctor's TARDIS.

"What happened?"

"I Don't know. I think that the changelings attacked."

"Odd."

"I'll try to pester Twilight...See where she is..."

[dalekDemon began pestering celestialDisciple]

dD: Twilight! Where are you? I'm the Doctor, I want to help, where are you.

cD: I don't know...

cD: A week ago, we were captured. We were taken to the base. tonight, they let us onboard, with our elements.

cD: and...It's the night of the gala. Why are we here? why?

dD: Oh, no. No...

cD: Why?

dD: Just...Don't use your elements, whatever the cost. This is bad, very bad.

[dalekDemon ceased pestering celestialDisciple]

"Five, they are on the ship!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's worse than I thought...they are planning a massive attack! It's not a strike, not at all."

"What is it?"

"The changelings are planning a coup d'etat." They all turned around, to see Luna. "My sister is a prisoner of the changeling empire. Her fate is in doubt." Five leapt at the controls. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

But a surprise came from the TARDIS screen: canterlot in flames, and a meteor shower coming from the changeling ship. "No! I'm too Late!" He turned to Ditzy. "I'm so sorry. They used the elements on Canterlot."

"It's fine."

Then, Static. When It faded, Chrysalis was on the screen. At her feet was Celestia, beaten and weeping. "Doctor, I've taken your pitiful drone, and used it to broadcast this message. To the military, I congratulate you on your patriotism and equestrian spirit, though Your nine-minute firefight was a hardly a challenge to THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY. To the people of Equestria, I am here to formally tell you that your existence on this planet is formally at an end. The alicorn you called the most powerful mare in Equestria has just LICKED MY HOOVES CLEAN. Her execution will serve as a testament to the fact that we are superior to ponies. Now, Ponies, you will have a choice. I am going to be merciful. You have a choice: join us, and you will live as our slaves and playthings. Rebel-and be categorised as CHANGELING FOODSTUFFS. The nation of Equestria Dies tonight at the age of 5032. Your intolerance and all-consuming greed will not be missed." The 11th Doctor took a step back. "5, use your TARDIS to save the element-users. Bring the companions with you. Luna, stay here. If Celestia dies, you will be the pony that will take control. If both of you die...I Don't want to Think of that."

"What will you do?"

"I'm going to take on Chrysalis."

"NO!"

"I'm going to have to take that chance." The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. "GO!" He Stepped into the Hall where the gala was. "CHRYSALIS! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SHAPESHIFTING BITCH?" He saw Chrysalis, about to raise her horn, to kill Celestia. "You and I need to have a serious talk." Chrysalis turned around. "No, we Don't, Doctor. All We're going to do is finish a fight that we started in a boutique." And she flung a piece of stone on the ground. It knocked the Doctor off his hooves. When He landed, he tasted blood. "And i'm going to do so much worse than give you a migraine..." She came closer. He could hear the invisible drone flying toward him. "In fact, your death sort of means more than that pathetic little daddy's girl anyway. Killing the saivior of Equestria will go to show the lenghts I'm prepared to go to keep ponykind in their pens." She chuckled. "I can't realise the frustration you must be having, Doctor. The universe's most powerul mind only seconds from extermination...any last words before I splatter your brains across television screens?" Now, It was the Doctor's turn to smile. "Nothing springs to mind entirely, your highness, but I just have the feeling...you've uttered yours."

"What?"

THE FIFTH DOCTOR'S POV, 1 HOUR EARLIER.

The TARDIS landed in the Changeling ship. Jack grabbed a pair of balls, and lifted them into the air. the flew into the sky, and flew off into the Darkness. He then slipped off a pair of shades, and shared exact copies with the fifth doctor and the rest of the companions. "Head's Up Display. Those drones are invisible to changeling eyes, and they are equipped with a scanner, to map out the entire ship." Just then, a bolt whizzed past them. "Wha-" A claxon bell sounded. "Some bastard sounded the alarm..." Guards from all sides started chasing the Crew. Five spotted a sonic blaster on Jack's belt. He unholstered it, and fired at the ground. A hole opened up at the ground. They all fell through, and fell through the floor. Five re-filled the hole. Jack was shocked. "OK, One-Good Job evading them, and two-never do that again."

"If I'm right, the prison level should be this way..."

"JACK!" Several Changelings flew towards the five. The fifth Doctor Noticed the a sentry gun. He pointed his sonic screwdriver towards it. "Get Down!" They all crouched as the sentry gun blew away the changelings. "Good! Unlock the Door!" The Sonic did the trick. The Door opened to reveal a corridor with bars lining it. "Ditzy! Over here!"  
"Twilight!"

"Thank Celestia you're here!"

"Who's he?" Asked Rainbow Dash, Pointing a hoof at the 5th Doctor."

"He's the Doctor. It's Complicated." Rainbow dash nodded. Twilight pointed to An explosive device on Jack's belt. "Jack, Why did you bring a bomb?"

"We've got to destroy this ship!"  
"The control cabin!" They were running through the corridors of the massive craft. "There it is. The main engines."

"I've got charges!"

"Give E'm to me. I'll attach them at once."

"Err...why?"

"No easy way to explain. I'll just cut directly to memory sharing, shan't I?" After a minute, The fifth Doctor said "Oh..."

"Yeah. It turned out I was here before-In the everfree forest. Those sick son's of bitches killed Alonso. And I'm Going to kill them. Call the TARDIS, five."

"Why?"

"I'll make it, Five. Just take them and go."

When the TARDIS dematerialised, Jack took out the Detonator, and pushed it.

ELEVENTH DOCTOR'S POV, the 20 mins earlier

"What?" Chrysalis spun around. She saw Sparkler, filled with rage. "YOU."

"Sparkler, get out of here!"

"NO. YOU NEVER TOLD ME. YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ME AS A WEAPON. AGAINST MY OWN FATHER." Sparkler shot a metal beam towards Chrysalis. It hit Chrysalis square in the chest. "Why?"

"That's what you get when you treat your own adopted daughter like dirt beneath their fingernails her entire life."  
"Fine! Tearing open my Vitals may have stopped the changeling revolution today...but I'LL RATHER BURN IT IN A HUNDRED HELLS BEFORE I CONCEDE DEFEAT!" At that point, the ship exploded. "When the ship touches the ground, hundreds of cobalt bombs explode!" The Doctor Telepathically made contact with Jack and the fifth Doctor. _Jack, There are cobalt bombs on the ship! Five, I'll need you to transmat that ship out of the atmosphere._

_I Don't know if the TARDIS can handle something that big! I'll try anyway..._

Jack opened a mobile teleporter, and then spirited away to an escape pod. He had to get out of here. The fifth doctor, in his TARDIS, targeted the huge ship, and transmatted it out of Equestria's atmosphere, just outside. He ejected from the ship, and then-BOOM. Thousands of fragments hit the escape pod, and propelled it into the atmosphere. The area around the cabin became white hot, and eventually, white and red was replaced with blues and greens. Jack tried to pilot the ship towards the castle. He felt a huge crash, and he blacked out.

5TH DOCTOR'S POV, THE SAME MOMENT.

The 11 Ponies warily threaded up the steps that led to the hall where the gala was. The Doctor parked the TARDIS just outside. They saw a young unicorn fighting chrysalis, The Doctor and Celestia, both unconscious. So, they did what they could. The mane six and the TARDIS crews charged Chrysalis. She fired a beam of light that Hit five square in the chest. He crumpled to the ground...

6'TH DOCTOR'S POV:

The sixth Doctor was walking down the beaches of traxan alpha With Peri, when he Suddenly felt a pang of pain in his chest. "Doctor, What's Wrong?"

"Nothing, Peri. Just a small...pang..."

7TH DOCTOR'S POV:

BOOM! Ace had just blown up a bunker full of Daleks. "Let's go, Professor!"

But the Doctor keeled over. "Professor?"

"Never mind, Ace. Let's keep going!"

8TH DOCTOR'S POV:

The Eighth Doctor was sitting in his TARDIS, Enjoying tea and _20,000 leagues under the sea. _He Felt a pang in his chest. He moved on.

9TH DOCTOR'S POV:

The 9th Doctor watched Gallifrey be destroyed, when he felt a spot of pain in his chest. He assumed it was because of sadness, and traveled to earth.

10TH DOCTOR'S POV:

"Ohhhh..." He felt like his heart would burst. He turned to Donna, who looked worried. "Don't worry. It's over now."

11TH DOCTOR'S POV:

"AUUUGGGHHHHH!"

"Doctor! What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Twilight. I just...When Chrysalis hit me, or my former self, in the chest, it triggered something...all the subsequent regenerations up until me were affected. All of us feel the aftershocks!"

"Look!" Yelled Fluttershy. Celestia had got up. She faced her enemy. "Listen, Chrysalis. I'm ready to forgive you. To move on. I'll stand down, Just...leave in peace. Now."

Crysalis Got up. She lifted her wings. "You choose to show me mercy. When we prevail, I will not do the same." She flew away.

The Doctor got to his feet. "Well, You got care of her pretty quick."

"You must know she will come back, Doctor."

"I know."

"But in the meantime, I think that I need to entrust you with someone important." The first birds of the day were tweeting.

"Who?"

"My student. I have learned that we are not alone in the universe. And I want to recruit you, your companion, and twilight to find out these new species, to document them. I want you to tutor her in the magic that pony kind my not imagine."

"I think I can do that. Come on, Twilight!" Twilight sparkle wished a hasty goodbye to her friends, and then bounded on board, giddy as a schoolfilly. But there was the other mane six, and the fifth TARDIS crew. "Goodbye, Eleven."

"See you next year, Five. Let's try to make this a habit. The gala that is, not the invasion." They both chuckled. Five, Tegan, and Turlough left for their TARDIS. But one pony remained. "I'm sorry, Doctor, But I'll have to go back to Earth. I got a call from Gwen. Seems as if everyone on earth has become immortal. But Don't worry about that. Torchwood is on it." He pressed a button on his vortex manipulator. "Captain Jack Harkness signing off."  
The Doctor nodded. At least Jack was safe. He closed the Door, and saw twilight, and Ditzy. "Everywhere in time and space, we can go to the beginning of the universe and back for tea, we can go to Earth, the beginning of Equestria, we can go to new Equestria, and everywhere in between. So, Twilight Sparkle. Where do you want to start?"

So, Season one has come to a close, but that isn't the end of Doctor whooves, oh no. We have so many more places to visit, cultures to be saved, and enemies to be fought. Expect Trixie, Dis


End file.
